Ella
Ella is a scullery maid from the tale "Cinderella" and the love interest of her best friend, Rick from Happily N'Ever After. Her Story She lives as a servant to her step family, dreams of the Prince who will sweep her off her feet. Her best friend at the palace is Rick, the palace dishwasher. Then, Rick takes it upon himself to deliver the invitations to the royal ball to Ella. Ella sees Rick only as a friend, but Rick secretly loves Ella, although he is too cool and proud to admit it. Rick can't really understand what Ella likes about the Prince. However, things don't go as planned at the ball. Thanks to the assistants, Ella's evil stepmother, Frieda gains access to the Wizard's lair during the Prince's ball. She manages to chase off Munk and Mambo and tip the scales of good and evil, causing a series of fairy tales to go wrong and have unhappy endings including Jack getting stepped on by the Giant yet surviving, Rumpelstiltskin winning his bet with the miller's daughter and taking her baby, and the unseen demise of Little Red Riding Hood. She summons an army of Trolls, witches, three Big Bad Wolves, the Giant and Rumpelstiltskin to her castle. Ella finds out and escapes to the woods where she meets Munk and Mambo. The trio set out to find the prince who has goes looking for his maiden (not knowing it was actually Ella) in hopes that he'll defeat Frieda and save the day. Together, they flee to the Seven Dwarfs (all played by Tom Kenny and John DiMaggio) home. Witches and trolls led by The Ice Queen attack them. The Seven Dwarfs hold off the trolls while they flee with the help of Rick who had stolen a flying broom. Frieda decides to go after Ella herself, succeeds in capturing her and returns to the palace, with Rick, Munk and Mambo in pursuit. Frieda tortures Ella because if the story had run its course she would have married the prince while Frieda would never get anywhere in life. Rick, Munk and Mambo slip into the castle and attack Frieda. During the fight, Frieda generates a pit in the floor. Mambo knocks her in, but she uses her staff to fly back up again. After a short battle, which Rick takes a blast meant for Ella and falls into a deep sleep, Frieda creates a portal by accident. Then, Ella knocks Frieda back and punches her into the portal. Rick awakes from the spell and he and Ella kiss, finally admitting their feelings for each other. Ella and her true love, Rick decide to choose their destinies in a world of happy endings and get married. Rumpelstiltskin has shown throughout the movie that he has come to care for the baby and the miller's daughter lets him stay in the castle as the baby's nanny. The Wizard returns from vacation where he wasn't told about what happened while he was away. Category:Female Love Interest Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Unaware Love Interest Category:Poor Love Interest Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Romantic False Lead Category:Married Category:Love at First Sight Category:Humans Category:Movie Love Interest